djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fera Fris
"Will there ever be a place for the Sith within the Order?" - Fera, to her Master Fera Fris was a Force-sensitive female Balosar who served as a member of the Jedi Order and a General in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and it's 781st Legion during the Clone Wars. History Padawan Je'daii Research and Advancement Fera was often at her Master's side as a Padawan, but more commonly found in the library of the Coruscant Jedi Temple, immersing herself in researching the origins of the Jedi Order. Her research led her deep into the Je'daii Order's history. Having never been comfortable with her lightsaber, Fera turned her interest towards their weapons. Looking into the lost art of imbuement, she began piecing together the techniques the Je'daii used when crafting their weaponry. After months of connecting dots, filling blanks and slacking in her swordplay, she took a second trip to Ilum. Accompanied by her Master, that was where she forged the Force-imbued blade that became her new, nigh-indestructible weapon. Despite her success, the amount of Force energy she channeled into the crystal resulted in a temporarily weakened connection and a concerning inability to use the Force for a time, which took a toll on her. Fera recovered, and her accomplishment of rediscovering the Force-imbued blade technique and the art of Force Imbuement allowed her to reach Knighthood at the age of nineteen. Her time as a Knight was plagued by uncertainty. Clone Wars First Knighthood Troubled Knight Fera remained a reserved and relatively aloof Jedi early in her knighthood, and opted to take the path of Jedi Guardian despite suggestions that she specialise as a Consular. As she grew more troubled, her frequent visits to the library gradually grew rarer and shorter. Fera's former Master, Adam Rei, was one of the few things and beings that restored her usually chipper temperament. They saw each other less and less often, and Rei had refused to take on another Padawan after he turned to the path of the Sentinel. Temple Incident An incident occurred that cemented Fera's troubled mindset. Not even a month after being knighted, during one of her lonesome midnight sessions in the Temple's meditation chambers, she was targeted by a pair of Force-sensitives. Phasing their way through the Temple's outer walls, they were met by Fera, who's deep meditative trance was broken due to her antennapalps sensing the new danger in the room. She protected herself from their blows. Unknown to Fera and the Jedi Order at large, the two individuals were a Sith Juggernaut and Sith Assassin. Thoughout the fight, Fera refrained from going on the offensive, even though the Sith had used the Force to seal the doors shut. Her efforts at diplomacy ignored, she attempted holding her ground, but found her efforts in combat were proven fruitless. Suddenly, one of the Sith made a grave mistake: thinking Fera to be an easy target, he threw his lightsaber at her. Temporarily imbueing her cloak with the Force, Fera caught it by the blade before tossing and catching it in her offhand. With the Juggernaut disarmed and amazed, nothing prevented her from thrusting her imbued blade through his gut, while using the Juggernaut's saber to lock blades with the Assassin. Fera grew fierce in the heated moment, ripping her blade out through the side of and nearly bisecting the Juggernaut, and carried the momentum over to slice at the Assassin's waist. The Assassin was quick enough to backpedal away. Disigniting the Juggernaut's lightsaber, Fera reached out with the Force to grip and choke the Assassin in hopes of ending the fight. Possessing a suddenly greater amount of Force power, the Assassin protected himself. But, panicked both by her ferocity and strange imbuement powers, he opted to flee. The Assassin blasted Fera off of her feet with a sudden Force Burst before phasing outside the Temple. Fera growled spitefully, moved to the dying Juggernaut in the center of the chamber and fully bisected him in a fit of anger. Struck with a newfound hatred for the side of the Force she once sympathised with, she decapitated the Juggernaut, removing his helmeted head from the rest of his body. With no-one left to keep the doors sealed, multiple Temple Guards rushed inside, along with Adam Rei and a number of Masters and Knights. Fera was found on her knees in a corner, sobbing with her head in her hands. Master Rei rushed to her side and disregarded the scolding and hostile actions and words from the other Jedi present. Following a few minutes of consoling, her sobbing stopped. She stood shakily, radiating a fearful presence. Fera spoke with her former Master in hushed tones, and he nodded. Grabbing her blade from the floor and moving to the meditation chamber's entrance, she encountered Sergeant Bor and a number of other troopers from the 781st Legion. The shunned Knight spoke aloud in a broken, albeit determined voice, acknowledging the Jedi would likely order them to arrest her. With little time to clarify before the Temple Guards broke past Adam, she requsted that the troopers wait until she left the Temple before they pursued her. The sergeant and his squad tried following her, confused yet strangely inspired. Demotion to Padawan Second Knighthood Imperial Expansion Galactic Civil War Philosophy Personality Force Powers Fighting Style Category:Character Category:Fera Fris Category:Force Sensitive Category:Balosar Category:Jedi Order Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:781st Legion Category:Jedi General Category:General